The revenge of the Sonozaki
by 8Flurryofdancingflames8
Summary: 1993.Hinamizawa. Mion relata una confesión: la historia de cómo se vengó de Ryuugu Rena.


**¡Hola a todos! Esta es mi primera historia, y seguro que está mal redactada y con cientos de fallos, pero tenía ganas de subir alguna... y aquí está ^^**

**La historia está inspirada en "El barril de Amontillado" de Edgar Allan Poe. Tuve que leer la historia para clase, y me recordó mucho a Higurashi, por lo que decidí adaptarla un poco.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes y el lugar pertenecen a 07th Expansion y Ryukishi07. La trama a Edgar Allan Poe, yo solo tengo la idea de mezclar ambas xD**

* * *

_1993- Hinamizawa_

Hace ya muchos años de este macabro suceso. Entonces, ¿por qué me molesto en recordar? ¿No sería mejor dejar el pasado en el olvido? No… el mundo tiene derecho a saberlo, a conocer la verdad: la razón por la cual ella ya no está entre nosotros.

Había soportado hasta donde era posible todo lo que Rena me estaba haciendo pasar. Era mi mejor amiga, o eso decía. Conocía perfectamente mi gran debilidad, mi pasión, mi todo: él. Aun así, prefirió jugar con mis sentimientos y acercarse a él, sabiendo cómo lo interpretaría. Estaban juntos, agarrados, siempre en mi presencia. Él le decía cosas hermosas al oído; todas las cosas que yo soñaba por las noches que me susurraría algún día. Ella, sonreía y respondía con cariño. Pero era una sonrisa falsa. Tu, sin embargo, que conoces bien mi alma, no pensarías que aquello era amenaza alguna para mí. Me vengaría a la larga; eso era definitivo.

Pretendería seguir siendo su amiga. Escucharla, seguir con las actividades del club por la tarde, ir a buscar cosas "monas"… seguiría sonriente y feliz, pero ella no tendría ni idea de que mi sonrisa era falsa, al igual que la suya.

Un punto débil tenía Rena: cualquier cosa que considerase "mona" se convertía en su nuevo objetivo. Era algo que conocía y tenía que explotar en mi favor. Años pensando y por fin maquiné un plan tan perfecto que no podía fallar. Pensarás que no existe el crimen perfecto… pero yo misma lo diseñé hace ya diez años.

_Festival del Watanagashi -1983- Hinamizawa_

Todos los años, en verano, se celebra el Festival del Watanagashi en Hinamizawa. Antes del baile de Rika, haríamos las actividades del club previstas para el día y sus correspondientes castigos por perder. Esta vez, el castigo de Rena iba a ser el más severo de todos.

Por la noche, tras el ritual del algodón, convencí a Rena para tomar algunas copas y aproveché para llevar a cabo mi plan. Ella quería una figura de un Kenta a toda costa; me lo había dicho varias veces. Le dije que en mi casa, concretamente en las catacumbas, teníamos una de esas figuras. Como Rena iba un poco borracha, no le pareció raro el lugar y me pidió que la llevase.

Mi amiga caminaba tambaleándose ligeramente. Se apoyó en mi durante el camino. Yo, mientras, iba alumbrando el camino con una pequeña linterna. De pronto, cuando llegamos a las catacumbas, Rena empezó a toser.

- ¿Estás bien? Es un sitio muy húmedo… si no te encuentras bien, siempre podemos volver y…

- No hace falta- replicó Rena, sonriendo- Estoy bien. Un simple resfriado no me va a matar.

- Cierto- contesté y seguimos andando.

Numerosas celdas se extendían por las catacumbas. Hace tiempo que en mi familia se realizaban torturas y encerraban a la gente. El lugar era perfecto para la venganza.

- Estas criptas son enormes- comentó Rena, mirando las celdas- Seguro que están llenas de tesoros, o quizá de huesos y polvo.

Simplemente asentí. Rena movió el codo un poco y notó algo raro, por lo que se paró. Automáticamente sabía qué le pasaba. Empecé a tener algo de miedo: esto podría desbaratar mis planes.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Qué llevas ahí?- preguntó mientras señalaba mi chaleco. Ahí siempre solía llevar una pistola, pero no era eso lo que tenía precisamente.

- Ah… esto- respondí mientras mostraba la paleta de albañil que escondía

- ¿Para qué necesitas eso?- volvió a preguntar, aunque no demasiado extrañada.

- La necesitaremos para sacar el Kenta- contesté fríamente y la apresuré. Ella no replicó más.

Al final, llegamos a la celda más alejada de todas. La puerta estaba rota y le dije que pasara.

Miró por todos lados, pero no vio ninguna figura. Ahí fue cuando aproveché y la encadené a la pared. Había en la roca dos argollas de hierro, separadas horizontalmente por unos dos pies. De una de ellas colgaba una cadena corta; de la otra, un candado. Antiguamente a la gente que encerraba los encadenaban a la pared de pies y manos. Y como Rena iba algo borracha tampoco tuvo la agilidad suficiente como para escapar, ni entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Ya no podía escapar. Ahora podría tomarme mi tiempo para realizar el trabajo. Un montón de bloques de piedras de gran tamaño estaban apiladas a mi lado, y empecé a agruparlas con la ayuda de la paleta y del mortero que había escondido.

- ¡El Kenta! ¿Dónde está?

- Ah.. eso…- murmuré, pero seguí con mi trabajo.

Apenas llevaba dos hileras y noté como Rena empezaba a recuperarse de la borrachera. Miraba a su alrededor y poco a poco empezaba a entender lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Mion, eres tan graciosa! ¡Venga, ya podemos salir de aquí!

- ¡Si, enseguida acabo!- exclamé

Se asustó y empezó a gritar y a agitar las cadenas. _Es inútil_. Sus lamentos, sus gritos de ayuda… nadie los podría oír; solo yo. Como tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, paré de hacer la pared que la aislaría de la vida totalmente y me senté a escuchar su sufrimiento y a disfrutar de él. Sus gritos, sus intentos de liberarse eran música para mis oídos. Cuando paró de quejarse me levanté y seguí. Al poco rato la hilera de bloques me llegaba por el pecho. Cogí la linterna e iluminé la figura del fondo, en posición fetal. Al ver la luz sus ojos se dirigieron a los míos. Estaban llenos de miedo, de pánico… pero eso no serviría para nada.

- ¿Por qué?- susurró mientras se incorporaba. Algo cambió en ella y empezó a reir de una forma que me puso los pelos de punta. Estaba completamente loca- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Así no cambiarás nada, Mion! ¿¡Crees que enterrándome aquí conseguirás a Keiichi! ¡NO te quiere! ¡Nunca lo hará! ¡Y menos cuando sepa cómo eres en realidad!

Sus ojos habían cambiado. El azul de sus pupilas era más intenso, y parecía como si tuviese los ojos de un gato. Una mirada profunda que emitía miedo y terror, y al mismo tiempo calma. Me temblaban un poco las manos, pero en su situación nada podía hacer para liberarse.

- Ya veremos.

Esperé a que respondiese, aunque la respuesta nunca llegó. La llamé varias veces, pero lo único que pude oír fue un leve agitar de cadenas. Era el adiós definitivo. Coloqué la última piedra y la ajusté con el mortero mientras me despedía de mi amiga por última vez:

- Descansa en paz, Ryuugu Rena.


End file.
